<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mukuro Gives Junko A Hand by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879106">Mukuro Gives Junko A Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amputation, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Cunnilingus, Cutting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Gross, Hand Jobs, Object Insertion, Painful Sex, Sibling Incest, Sounding, Urination, Violence, Vomiting, consumption of the above, i intended for her to be trans but you can interpret it however you like, its very short though, mukuro has a dick, unironically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro wakes up in an unfamiliar place. It gets worse from there</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mukuro Gives Junko A Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mind the damn tags. I wrote this purely to gross out my friend and myself and rushed to finish it. Now I'm sharing it. Posted anonymously bc I'm not into any of the gory and gross shit here and don't want it on my page.</p><p>alternate title: limbs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up in a place you didn’t fall asleep in is certainly an experience. It’s not something Mukuro hasn’t experienced, but it’s jarring when it occurs regardless. The undisguised soldier realizes this when she sits up, the room slightly illuminated by a somewhat weak light above her. She comes to realize soon that her hands are tied behind her back. She rolls her eyes and attempts to stand up, just to realize her ankles were cuffed as well, with strong and thick metal. She moves her legs apart, but it’s limited to a certain width due to the restraints.</p><p>“The fuck?” For a moment she tries to pin-point what exactly could have happened. When Mukuro went to bed, she was still in her dorm, just having removed her Junko disguise. </p><p>Where the hell is she now? She grunts and slams her hands against the cold floor behind her, and upon hearing the loud clashing sound, she realizes she must have had her wrists cuffed similar to her ankles, with thick metal. As if the texture wasn’t a dead giveaway at the start. This entire situation and the added fact she was still in her grey sleepwear made things very awkward, to say the least. Still, Mukuro feels she can deal with whoever is behind this quite easily once she manages herself out of this tricky situation.</p><p>“Woow, someone’s up early!” A familiar voice calls out. It doesn’t take Mukuro at all to realize this voice belonged to her beloved sister, Junko. The younger sibling walks into frame from the darkness and looks down at her sister, who sits on the floor with her ankles and wrists cuffed. Her look is awfully neutral. Mukuro doesn’t seem confused or frightened, rather she seemed she was trying to adjust to the environment she was forced into.</p><p>Junko places a finger on her lips and raises her eyebrows. “I’m guessing you, like, want an explanation, right?” </p><p>Mukuro nods, silent.</p><p>“You know, I don’t know either!” She shrugs her shoulders. “I guess I just got a little bored and, well, you’re here now!” The soldier isn’t... sure how to respond. She looks up at her sister, towering over her, and blushes. She’s glad she’s around but has no clue what her plans are. </p><p>She sighs. Mukuro is still at a loss for words and is unsure how to respond to any of this. Perhaps she’ll just go along with whatever her sister wanted.</p><p>“Moving on,” Junko turned around and began walking away. “I had a few ideas. Now, Sayaka getting murdered was great, just what I wanted. But I want to have a bit of fun before they find out about it.” </p><p>“Oh,” Mukuro huffs. “She’s the first one down, huh.” </p><p>“Not important!” The busty woman returns quickly from the shadows with a box that she plops onto the ground. “Anyway, this here has all the stuff we need right now.”</p><p>Mukuro stares at the box interested as Junko crouches and opens it, pulling out a sheath of leather, then pulls out a blade that kind of resembles a butcher knife. She examines it and then stands up to tower over Mukuro again. “You’re, like, smart when it comes to knives, right? It’s one of your few redeeming qualities?”</p><p>“What are you planning to do?” </p><p>Instead of giving a response, Junko raises her leg, bends her knee, then harshly slams her foot down right onto Mukuro’s crotch, which is unfortunately vulnerable due to having her legs spread apart. Way to go. She makes a pained cry and arches her back upon the sudden assault.</p><p>“Not important, Mukuro!” She grinds the bottom of her shoe against Mukuro’s dick and smiles calmly upon noticing her older sister begins to tear up. “Now tell me, does this knife work for cutting cloth? I’d like to know from you!” </p><p>“Y-Yes. It’s a Bowie knife, Junko-”</p><p>In the middle of speaking, she lets out another pained groan when Junko raises her foot and stomps on her sister’s cock and balls again, a little harder this time. She keeps grinding her foot against it as she stares at the knife in her hand.</p><p>“Okay, cool. Needed to know that,” She finally stepped her foot away from her sister’s junk and crouched once more, pressing the blade of the knife right below Mukuro’s crotch. She sweats upon feeling the tip lightly poke against her taint. “I can get rid of this now.”</p><p>The first cut, Mukuro worries the blade would poke into her flesh. It does, for a brief moment, but not hard enough to break into skin. Her pants aren’t so lucky though. Junko drags the knife up fast, barely missing her genitals, and tears the cloth open until she reaches the waistband. Then, she picks up the knife and moves it to her ass, and uses another hand to place it on Mukuro’s knees. “At least raise your hips so this can be easier!” </p><p>She obliges. Raising her hips up isn’t easy, but Mukuro does it anyways. With her waist now tilted up slightly and off of the floor, Junko places her hand on Mukuro’s rear, keeping her up, then slices the knife down until she's at the back waistband. With her pajama pants now cut in half, Junko tears off the sides surprisingly fast and discards the cloth behind her, then lets go of Mukuro and lets her butt hit the floor so she’s back in the position she was previously in. Only difference is that her lower half is nude. </p><p>“That was easier than I thought it’d be,” Junko squats next to the box and places the knife back inside of it. As she rummages through the box, all Mukuro could do was stare up and deal with the dull ache she could feel in her nether region.</p><p> Her fazed period ends fast when she notices Junko’s head hovered right over her pelvis and her hand gripping her soft dick. “I had an idea, but like, I think I’d have to do this first before we go any further.” She had a smile on her lips like this was the most normal thing to her. And knowing her sister, it probably was. </p><p>Mukuro’s freckled cheeks become red hot when Junko licks a stripe up the side of her shaft and wraps her lips on the uncut head. She teasingly kisses and sucks her bellend while occasionally moving down to lick up her shaft and her smooth balls. Any pain Mukuro had previously felt almost seemingly vanished upon having her dick worshipped by her sister. She’s fully hard relatively fast and her cock twitches against Junko’s plush lips as she plants kisses and licks against her throbbing sex.</p><p>“I’ve seen, like, way bigger to be honest,” Junko leans against Mukuro’s thigh and strokes her sister’s meat. “Honestly, yours is pathetic.” She stares at the tip and watches as the foreskin moves while she strokes it slowly. “Oh, I almost forgot!”</p><p>Junko sat up and kneeled right in front of Mukuro’s junk. She still had her hand wrapped around the smooth base of Mukuro’s cock, but she revealed that her other hand held some kind of metal rod. Mukuro examines it closely and finds herself unable to recognize the item.</p><p>For a moment she rolls it slightly between her index finger and thumb, for no particular reason other than appreciating the material. She lowers her hand and the metal starts to slip in. Mukuro doesn’t feel much pain until more of it is pushed inside of her piss slit. That’s when it begins to hurt, and the sight is an eyesore as well. Mukuro squirms and clenches her teeth, trying to make some kind of movement to get her sister to stop. She wants her sister to do anything she wishes, but this hurts. A lot.  </p><p>“Junko, stop, it hurts.” Mukuro says like she has a say in the matter. Junko laughs and strokes her dick faster as she pushes more of the thin metal rod inside, before yanking it out roughly. She throws it away, and grabs a thicker rod from seemingly nowhere, and wastes no time shoving it right into Mukuro’s piss tube, until it’s pushed right into the base, the only thing left being a small metal ball sticking out from her slit. </p><p>It all happens so fast and hurts Mukuro to her core. She feels so sore and full, which is amplified by Junko stroking her cock fast and hard. It hurts so fucking much and all she can do is moan in pain and squirm. She stops her pained movements immediately upon Junko using her empty hand to roughly grasp her balls.</p><p>“Stop moving! Otherwise I’m not gonna take this rod out your disgusting cock!” She says with a firm grip on Mukuro’s testicle. She frowns and curls her toes in a mix of shame and annoyance. Mukuro has the sudden urge to piss. Her bladder feels weird. It hurts, but there’s an ounce of her that feels a bit of pleasure, but most of it comes from the pain of the situation, wonderfully mixed with the erotic sight of her sister stroking her cock. But, what if she wants to cum? That’s when it gets worrying.</p><p>Junko finally stops stroking Mukuro’s length and shuffles back to the box, reaching in and grabbing out a smaller box. It contains rubber bands as shown by the explicit label that reads “Rubber bands”. In her other hand, she has a pair of scissors.</p><p>Junko unboxes the rubber bands and holds about five in her hand. “This is the last time I’ll touch your nasty dick, honest!” She says, and begins to cut them so they’re no longer in a ring shape, and instead small but stretchy pieces of rubber string.</p><p>Mukuro wants to ask what it’s for, but is still worried if she speaks, Junko would step on her balls again. Last thing she wants when there’s a thick metal rod stretching out her urethra. But, it doesn’t matter, as the answer comes fast when Junko uses the small and thin rubber string to tightly restrict her shaft and her balls by tying them up tightly by the base, with about three. She throws away the other rubber strings. It doesn’t hurt, obviously, and Mukuro is unsure why her sister is doing this for the time being. She does notice how her dick is becoming more tinted red, though. So she takes a guess and thinks that Junko is trying to make sure she stays hard for longer. </p><p>“Okay, so, we need to do a few more things, then you’re free to go~!” Junko gets up and walks back into the dark parts of the room. When she comes back holding an axe. The handle was about 30 or so inches and the blade was thick, and looked used. It seems like Junko was no stranger to using this axe. That, or she got it used. Either seemed plausible. </p><p>“Now,” The despair freak stood in front of Mukuro and had a look of glee, her features slightly shadowed due to the poor lighting of the room. “Turn around.” </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“Turn around, idiot. Lie on your stomach.” </p><p>Mukuro swallows. “But, um... Junko. My-”</p><p>“I’m not gonna ask you again, Mukuro!” </p><p>She winces at Junko yelling at her so suddenly and has no choice but to move. Struggling, she squirms and moves to her side, then uses her foot as a way to push herself onto her knees, her rear now facing Junko. She’s on her knees now, though her arms are still tied behind her back and her ankles are bound with a similar kind of thick metal, though allowed her to keep her legs spread apart, similarly to her wrists. She almost forgot she had a thick rod in her cock until she feels it droop slightly as she’s on her knees. Her dick feels weird. It feels like it’s not a part of her. Limp, but still hard at the same time. If it could even be described like that. </p><p>Junko squats next to Mukuro’s face. “On your stomach, Mukuro.”</p><p>Mukuro whines, but does what she’s told anyway. She lowers herself and moves her legs back to allow herself to press her body down onto the floor, her dick presses against her stomach, but her shaft still feels unattached to her. Her legs lie flat on the floor and she waits for any other things her sister plans to make her endure. What comes next deeply surprises her.</p><p>When Mukuro is finally laid down on her stomach, Junko stands up straight and walks to Mukuro’s leg. With the axe in her hands, she holds it and aims the blade right above her knee, then raises the axe above her head and swung it down, hitting her square in the leg. The pained scream Mukuro yells out almost brings Junko to laughter, but she has to resist. She raises the axe again and swings it down, again, and again, until both of them are able to hear the snapping of her bone.</p><p>As for Mukuro, thoughts of panic and utter confusion flooded her head. Junko, obviously, has tried to injure her and kill her on several occasions, and her attempts to hurt her have succeeded. But the injuries were never to this degree. The last thing she needs is for her leg to be sliced off. </p><p>Mukuro cries in pain, blood pouring from her massive wound. She tried to turn her head and kick back, but failed in doing so. “J-Junko! S-Stop! Please stop!” </p><p>“But you’re so hard, Mukuro!” Junko swings it down again and a disgusting crunch echoes in the room once more. “Why should I stop when your cock is so aroused?!” Mukuro bites her lip hard enough to draw blood, and tears stream down her face. If Junko wanted her to feel despair, then this was definitely it. </p><p>When Junko finally stops swinging the axe at her right leg, it’s only then she realizes it’s gone. All that would be left was her thigh. Just as she thinks it’s over, Junko swings the axe again and hits her left leg. The burning and stinging sensation overwhelms Mukuro. She raises her head as much as she can and tries to look back at Junko butchering her left leg. She doesn’t even notice that the slice is uneven. </p><p>The agony continues until Mukuro’s left leg is severed in a similar sense to her right one. Junko decides not to comment on the uneven cut and instead watches as blood pools under Mukuro. She moves her axe to her non-dominant hand and reaches into her cleavage to pull out a key. With the key in hand, she gets on Mukuro’s back and unlocks the cuffs, removing them from her and freeing her hands from the restraints.</p><p>“Enjoy it for a little longer while you can~” Junko puts the key back in her cleavage and smirks to herself as Mukuro turns to lie on her back. Her cock is still hard, due to the rubber strings, and is now a little whiter than before. Meanwhile, Mukuro is in complete shock as she stares down and watches blood pour from her freshly sliced legs. </p><p>Junko throws the axe into the air and catches it with her right hand. “Okay, time’s up. Mukuro, put your arms out.” </p><p>“Please. I-It hurts-” </p><p>“You want this axe somewhere else?” She points it to her stomach. That was more than enough for her to move her arm away from her side and lay it flat next to her. Once her arm was vulnerable like a sausage on a cutting board, Junko got back to work and swung it down right onto her elbow. The crunch sound came faster and the first initial cut was deeper and caused more damage. This time, she swings the axe faster and faster, and doesn’t stop slicing even when her forearm comes off. Her pajama shirt is still on, though. She sort of forgot to take it off.</p><p>Junko steps towards the other arm, grabs it and forces it in a similarly vulnerable position as the last butchered arm, then starts to chop away from the elbow until her forearm is off. As one final touch, Junko unbuttons Mukuro’s shirt and tears it off, with a bit of struggle. Junko also can’t help but notice Mukuro’s body convulsion with pain. Tears and snot ran down her face. Gosh, she looks so cute!</p><p>“Mukuro, you’re like, so cute right now!” She throws away the axe and walks over to that God damned box and pulls out a kitchen knife. She skips towards Mukuro, kneels and stabs long horizontal cuts onto Mukuro’s strong thighs until they’re completely covered. Well, the front is, at least. When she’s done with that, she pulls out her phone and takes pictures of her sister’s ruined body. She tries to move her limbs, but she just embarasses herself further by even making an attempt to move. </p><p>Junko looks at the pictures on her phone and cackles with a blush on her face. “Aw, maybe I should put you on your all fours, like a dog! Ooh! Wait, I have an idea.” </p><p>“Please. Just stop.” Mukuro doesn’t even want to pretend she’s okay with this. Her livelihood is gone. She’s so pathetic. Her arms and legs gone, her cock bound and her urethra full, she feels so disgusting. But, in some fucked depth of her mind, it almost turns her on that she’ll never be able to live normally ever again. Junko obviously ignores her as she rummages through her box again and pulls out another screwed item. This time, it wasn’t a weapon, rather it was a steel dog bowl and a padded dog collar. She flips her sister so she’s on all fours again, Mukuro wincing upon having her open wounds pressed against the cold and dirty floor. She looks down and sees all the blood on the bottom. Her face is that of horror as she looks up at Junko, who squats and places the dog bowl in front of her and fits the dog collar around her neck.</p><p>Junko smiles and pulls her panties down to her upper ankles, and lifts her skirt to reveal her wet pussy and slick inner thighs. She spreads her legs apart and with two fingers, she spreads her lips and warm urine streams from her piss hole and square into the bowl. Junko sighs and bites her lip as she pisses a long stream into the bowl. Mukuro’s dick twitches and she grimaces once the stench of urine invades her smell. Interestingly, the pool of urine in the bowl was quite yellow. Gross.</p><p>Her stream ends, and the bowl is full to a surprising amount. She rubs her clit then shoves her cunt into Mukuro’s face. “Time for you to do something!” </p><p>For whatever reason, Mukuro doesn’t hesitate and begins to lick her pussy, most of the attention being towards her clit. Junko moans unapologetically and humps her waist against her sister’s mouth. Her slick runs down her thighs and she fucks her mouth for as long as she can, until she gets a bit bored and forces Mukuro’s mouth off of her and instead resorts to roughly fingering her pussy until she comes on the mutilated soldier’s pathetic face. </p><p>“Okay, that’s enough. Now, one last thing,” Junko pulled up her panties, soaking them in the process, and readjusted herself and returned to the cursed box. “Also, you better drink up, or you’ll lose more than just your arms and legs.” </p><p>Mukuro whimpers. “As you wish.” Is all she’s able to say, as she dips her head down and licks up the warm yellow liquid. It doesn’t taste good. Obviously, she didn’t expect anything good. But from the taste, the imagery and the unbearable pain she felt was a horrible concoction of pure dread and despair. Mukuro dry heaves and throws up a disgusting pile of vomit into the bowl, to the top. Just when she thinks it stops, it comes back again and her puke overfills the bowl and leaks to the floor. She can’t stop even if she tries, it hurts. It’s so fucking embarassing. </p><p>Just when things couldn’t get worse, Junko took this as a way to use blood as a way to lubricate the handle of her axe and shove the first 4 inches inside of Mukuro’s asshole. There’s no preparation other than some of the blood she uses to coat some of it and Mukuro screams in pain. She begins to cough uncontrollably on the vomit and few liquid remains of Junko’s golden fluids in her mouth, only to throw up again into the bowl from having her rectum torn and violated.</p><p>It gets worse from there, of course, and Junko pushes more of the handle in. Deeper, deeper. It feels like it’ll never stop. She can feel it bulge in her fucking stomach. Her insides are being torn and it hurts so fucking bad. She doesn’t stop throwing up and can feel herself becoming light headed. Junko loves it. </p><p>The fashionista reaches below Mukuro as she fucks her ass with the sturdy wood of the handle and pulls the sounding rod out of her urethra. The pain and relief Mukuro feels is enough for her limp cock to explode with piss all over the floor, as the handle was enough to make her do so, instead of cumming. Mukuro can feel her vision go blurry as even more of the handle was pushed inside her bowels. She swears she can feel it in her fucking large intestine. </p><p>Just from having her insides roughly violated, Mukuro cries out and her abused cock cums. The pearly white streaks of jizz mixes in with the putrid urine and blood all over the filthy floor. Satisfied, Junko lets go of the axe after pushing it until it’s all in, minus the blade, which sticks out of her ass like the end of a buttplug. She reaches her hand below and scoops up the urine, blood and cum mixture. With cupped hands she scoots to the bowl and pours the blend into the bowl of vomit and picks up the bowl. She presses it against Mukuro’s lips, and the not-very-busty girl’s eyes widen in shock. She wastes no time pouring the concoction into Mukuro’s mouth and forcing her to drink it.</p><p>The ‘soup’ is fucking vile. Mukuro gags and her eyes water at having to taste such a horrendous mixture of fluids. But Junko doesn’t stop and forces all of it down her throat and makes her swallow it. Well, she actually doesn’t. Mukuro just doesn’t want to get her head sliced off next. But by the looks of things, she probably wouldn’t survive this encounter. </p><p>Once the mixture rests in her belly, Junko lets out a throaty laugh and throws the bowl away. “Looks like we’re done for now!” Mukuro doesn’t reply, but instead can feel herself grow more and more drowsy. Her vision blurs and the last thing she sees before passing out is her sister’s wide grin. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“MIKAN, I NEED YOU TO DO SOMETHING!” Junko yells as she runs upstairs, scaring the nurse.</p><p>“U-Um... yes?” The blush on her face is faint as she plays with her fingers nervously.</p><p>Junko stared down at her fake nails. “Well, Mukuro needs a bit of help down in the ‘dungeon’. You mind helping her?” </p><p>Mikan looks surprised, then nods fast. “Y-Yes! I-I’ll, um... I’ll try.”</p><p>That’s how her conversation goes before Mikan heads to the dungeon. When she finally goes downstairs and is greeted to Mukuro’s unconscious and mutilated body, surrounded by literal filth, it’s safe to say Mikan was…</p><p> </p><p>Pleasantly surprised.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mukuro will survive without her limbs don't worry</p><p>Additional note but I don't cut limbs nor have I ever gotten my limbs  cut off. If this isn't accurate you can pay me 50 quid to care.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>